Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display apparatuses and, particularly, relates to display apparatuses of frame inversion (field inversion) driving schemes, and driving methods thereof.
Description of the Related Art
In a liquid-crystal display apparatus, burn-in occurs under application of a DC voltage; thus, it is necessary to apply an electrical field whose polarity is inverted between positive and negative on a field-by-field basis. Examples of a driving scheme in which the polarity of the applied electrical field is inverted on a field-by-field basis include the following:
(1) a scheme in which driving is performed with a uniform polarity for the entire display screen, and the polarity is inverted on a field-by-field basis;
(2) a scheme in which driving is performed by inverting the polarity on a line-by-line basis, and the polarity is inverted on a field-by-field basis; and
(3) a scheme in which driving is performed by inverting the polarity on a pixel-by-pixel basis, and the polarity is inverted on a field-by-field basis.
An example of a liquid-crystal display apparatus that performs such field inversion drive is the liquid-crystal display apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-133376. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-133376 discloses a liquid-crystal display apparatus that enables flicker-free adjustment of the common electrode voltage by a method other than by increasing the driving speed. Specifically, such a liquid-crystal display apparatus switches between inverting the polarity of video signals input into the respective pixel electrodes on a field-by-field basis and inverting the polarity every n number of fields (n is a positive integer other than “1”).
However, such a conventional technique has the following problems. For example, a liquid-crystal display apparatus that performs the above frame (field) inversion driving cannot achieve the display of high-quality cinema video and take measures to assure reliability of the liquid-crystal display apparatus. Also, when 24 Hz cinema video is telecine-converted to 60 Hz interlaced signals or progressive signals (2-3 pull down), the same image continues for two or three frames in the converted video, producing discontinuous motion.